Athena no Longer Cares Cosire Trilogy Book two
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Athena no longer wants to be a virgin, so she gives herself to Cosire.


Athena No Longer Cares (Cosire Trilogy book two):

by Jose Del Orden:

Cosire:

Cosire stood outside Olympus. He was about to step in, when his best friend Poseidon came out and pulled him inside. "I can't believe you are back this soon Cosire, you've only been gone fifty years this time," Poseidon said excitedly. "Do you remember why I'm here?" Cosire asked. "Yes I remember," Poseidon said, as a grin began spreading over his face.

Cosire walked into the throne-room of Mount Olympus, which was also the meeting room. When the other gods saw Cosire, they started talking among themselves. Zeus appeared on his throne, "Cosire I'm surprised to see you this soon," he boomed. "Lust is growing in the world so I am stronger now, and I can visit more often," Cosire told Zeus. From across the throne-room Artemis caught Cosire's eye and he gave her a look of later things to come.

Athena:

Athena had noticed the looks that Cosire had been giving her, and it wasn't that hard to figure out what he wanted. She didn't really care, actually she was tired of being a virgin. Everyone in Mount Olympus except for her had already lost their virginity, even Artemis was no longer a virgin. Athena gazed at Cosire, "I know why you are here," she said to him. She was tired of Aphrodite and Artemis always talking about how wonderful it was, she was going to find out just how it was for herself.

Cosire:

Cosire grinned at Athena. He had known that she wasn't going to be a big problem. Athena was so hot and he couldn't wait to fuck her senseless. Cosire talked to the gods for a wile longer before he left the throne-room. Athena went with him.

Athena:

Athena followed Cosire to his room. She liked his room, but she had no time to look around because Cosire was pushing her towards the bed. Athena got on Cosire's bed and started taking off her clothes. She watched him take off his clothes and when he was done, she looked his body up and down. Her eyes rested on his cock, he was already hard and ready to have sex with her.

Cosire:

Cosire looked at the naked goddess in front of him and his cock became painfully hard as he looked at her. He got on the bed. "You are going to like this," He told her. He started moving towards her on the bed. Cosire got on top of her and got ready to enter her.

Athena:

Athena held her breath in anticipation as Cosire started bringing his cock towards her entrance. She gasped as he started entering her. Athena felt him find the shield of her Virginity and push through it. When he broke her virginity, it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, it felt like someone had put greek-fire between her legs, but at the same time it brought her more pleasure then she had ever gotten before. Her vagina started getting use to the feeling of him filling her again and again.

Cosire:

Cosire pounded into Athena hard and fast, enjoying the feeling of her walls gripping him so tight. He felt his orgasm about to take over and he fucked Athena harder and faster. Cosire felt Athena spasm around him and as she came, he shot his seed into her. "How did you like that," He asked. "It was amazing," She replied.

Cosire got out of the bed and got dressed. "You can stay and rest here a bit," Cosire told Athena before he left. Cosire made his way to Artemis's new room and knocked on her door. The door opened and Artemis pulled him inside. She got him to her bed and pushed him on it.

Artemis:

Artemis removed Cosire's clothes and then took off her own. She got on the bed and straddled him. Artemis opened her legs and positioned herself over Cosire's cock. She lowered herself onto him and slid down his rod. The feeling of Cosire inside her, felt almost as good as it had felt the first time they had made love.

Cosire:

Cosire reveled in the feeling of being inside Artemis once more. He felt her rise and lower herself on his shaft again. Her body rubbed against his as she road him furiously. Cosire felt that familiar tightness around his cock which meant that Artemis was about to cum and he started thrusting his hips upwards as she drove down on him hard. Soon Cosire exploded inside her as she came.

Cosire found his clothes and got them back on. "That was quite the treat," he said. "You are welcome any time, Cosire," Artemis said. Cosire left Artemis's room, "time to visit Aphrodite,. he thought to himself.

Cosire started heading towards Aphrodite's room. When he arrived she was already holding the door open for him. Cosire stepped into her room and clothes the door behind him. Aphrodite jumped on him and kissed him. Cosire kissed her back hard.

No longer bothering with a bed, Cosire got her on the floor of the room. He stripped their clothes off and kissed her again. Cosire pinned Aphrodite to the floor and then entered her with one hard thrust. He wondered how Aphrodite could have been having sex for centuries, and still be so tight. She was so wet and hot around his dick that he just wanted to stop moving and stay inside her, but he pulled out and plunged into her again.

Aphrodite had never felt more amazing around him, then at this very moment and he wanted it to last, but soon he felt the usual pleasure escalate in his cock, and her get super tight on him. He thrust into her deep making her moan louder as he came inside her and she followed seconds later. Cosire stood up and got his clothes back on for the third time that day. He left her room and walked to the throne-room. When he got there, he sat on his throne and started talking to the gods. "I must leave, but the next time I come to Mount Olympus It will be to stay," he promised. Then he got off his throne and left.

Athena:

The next day Athena decided to now have sons and daughters the regular way. She liked this way much better and just gazing into a man's eyes was no fun. Athena went to talk with Artemis and Aphrodite because now that she was no longer a virgin, she could relate more to them. They talked for a long time, but Athena soon had to go. After a few days, Athena went down to Earth and went to bed with a lot of the guys that she met.

Author's Note: The third and final book in this trilogy will be coming out soon. Read and Review.


End file.
